In Darkness, Lies Hope
by Night-Fury1
Summary: The Salem Witch trials ripped apart many families... but nowhere near as many as the fae have. Unaware of human intellect, the fae take random humans as pets, and servants to serve them... from simple cleaning to more, 'Graphic' chores. This is how Bunnymund met Jaclyn, and how their adventures began. Rated 'M'...ON HIATUS. Writers block, sorry. Need help, please...?
1. Prologue

**Author's note: Ok, I seriously shouldn't be doing this… but the idea popped into my head! Do not worry, guys, 'Frosted Heartbreak, Warming Love' will be finished- I will not leave it to collect dust!**

**I am gonna do this one right! ***growls in determination*

**This story, however, takes place around the time of the infamous 'Salem Witch Trials'… with the idea of mythical creatures and faeries tossed into the mix!**

**Enjoy!**

_*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!_

In Darkness, Lies Hope

Prologue…

Mama always warned me to never act odd, never be strange… but how was I supposed to do that, when every other girl was acting nervous and terrified of… no, I cannot say it. To even say it, even _think_ of being accused of witchcraft… is to condemn yourself.

Mama always said, I would be lucky if the priests caught me- if I wasn't, then the fae would.

Goblins, ghouls, monsters of legend… these creatures would haunt our nightmares, causing most to go mad and attempt suicide, or old-remedies to erase the 'voices' in their heads- marking them as witches.

Mama always said… but, mama isn't here anymore. She was accused of witchcraft last year, after father had already been burned. It is only by luck that I have eluded the priests so far…

But, luck can only get you so far…

**Sorry it's short, but prologues often are!**

**Wanna read more? Then y'all gotta comment, fav, and follow! ;D**


	2. OMG, A FAN!

OMG, A FAN ALREADY!

THANK-YOU, GUEST! *blushes* whoever you may be...

I know we can't have Author's notes posted as chapters, so here a bit of dialo-

Bunnymund: Oi, quit yer stallin' already, shiela!

Me: **GOD-DAMN IT, BUNNYMUND! FIRST DEVIANTART, NOW FANFICTION?! WHY. DO. YOU. KEEP. HACKING. MY. ACCOUNTS?!**

Jack Frost: Told him it'd be fun to see your reaction! *snickers*

Me: Jack, I hate you right now.

Bunnymund: HA! Even the shiela hates ya, Frosty!

Me: Bunny. You, me, bed, now.

Bunnymund: *gupls nervously* O-ok, shiela...

Me: Next chapter will be up... when and IF I hit twenty reviews! KEEP 'EM COMIN', BUNNIES!


	3. Capture

**A/N: Ok, decided I couldn't wait until twenty reviews… and I think I am still short of the ****_promised ten_****, you guys…** *shakes head dissaprovingly, dodging thrown items*

**So, y'all can thank MidnightGypsie for this chapter update- damn, shiela. Ya really inspired me, y'know that, right?**

**Bunnymund: Yeah, shiela here's been jumpin' up 'n' down for the past half-hour.**

**Me: Sorry, guys- can't get Bunny off my account. So, he's here to stay… and, to answer any questions you guys got!**

**Bunnymund: Oi, I didn't agree ta that!**

**Me: Yes. You. Did. ***glares menacingly* **Here's the update, enjoy! Seriously, though, ask him ANYTHING. ***giggles madly*

I slowly started to wake up from a deep sleep, knowing instinctively that something was wrong- for one thing, there were no birds singing. The birds _always_ sang outside my window.

For another thing, my sister was gone.

Fearing the worst, I changed into a plain blue dress with white leggings and brown shoes, heading outside hurriedly.

"Aurora! Aurora, where are you? This is no time to be outsi-"

"Well, well, well… what do we have here, boys?" a voice said from behind me. Slowly, I turned around, fearing a priest had come to our house with the accusation of my sister and I being witches- my heart sank into my stomach.

Standing behind me were three- rather large- trolls dressed completely in leather- leather shoes, leather jackets, and leather pants covered them completely, making them look almost like hunters from legends…

The smallest was only a foot taller than me, and had very pale-green skin, six fingers on each hand, and long, curved fingers ending in tapered nails. His hair was slicked back and jet-black, hanging slightly in his face. He had a crossbow slung across his back, and his yellow eyes looked down at me venomously.

The other two were of almost equal height, but upon closer inspection, I realized one was slightly shorter. They looked like identical twins, with grey hair that was streaked blood-red and glowing, blood-red eyes which bore into you.

Trapped in the grasp of the largest one, was the trembling form of my sister, her long, brown hair tumbling over her face, grey eyes steely with anger and fear.

"Told you if we grabbed the little one, there'd be another. Ones this young never travel alone." The largest said.

"Let my sister go."

"And why would we do that, mortal? What have you to offer us in return?"

"Jaclyn, don't do it…" Aurora whimpered, struggling vainly against the trolls hold on her. I stepped forward slightly, taking a deep breath and saying the words that would seal my fate.

"Wouldn't you want a condemned witch instead of a mere mortal?" I said, no fear in my voice, only a trace of amusement. The smallest troll looked at the other two nervously.

"Wouldn't a witch be better? We was supposed to get a witch, weren't we?"

_ Not very smart, are you boys?_

"She ain't no witch- she don't got the taint on her."

_There's a __**smell**__ to witches?! Oh, no…_

"Well, I may not be a true witch, but I have dabbled in healing arts- that's got to be of some value. Meanwhile, she knows nothing- she's only a child."

"So's are you." The largest pointed out gruffly, and I felt my resolve crumbling.

_I gotta do something to get them to release her… wait a second…_

"Please, I will do anything if you just let her go."

They seemed to think this over for a moment before they nodded in agreement, thrusting Aurora to me.

"Youse gets one minute to says your goodbyes." The smallest said, sounding annoyed.

Aurora quickly embraced me, sobbing openly into my dress.

"Why would you do that? It should be me going to the slave-trade!"

"Don't think like that, sister. You know I promised mother I'd protect you…" I lowered my voice to a whisper, making sure the trolls couldn't hear us. "Now, when we part, I want you to run away- pretend it's a game, like tag."

"Or hide-and-seek?" she said, smiling lightly. I nodded, chuckling softly.

"Yes, like hide-and-seek. Now, you must hide very good- can't let the trolls catch you, can we? Promise me, you won't get caught by them or the priests. Be a normal girl, live your life… for both of us." I hugged her tightly one last time as I hear the trolls move closer. Before they could grab her, I pushed her away.

"Now, run! Go, Aurora, and don't look back!" I shouted desperately, watching as she ran off, much to the disappointment of the trolls. I turned and smirked openly at them.

"Thought you were going to get my sister, did you? Well, you'll never find her now."

Before I could move, the largest troll walked up to me and hit me- hard- on the back of my head, knocking me out instantly…

"Hey, wake up, fleshling."

Groaning, I slowly opened my eyes, cringing against the bright light in front of me. When my eyes finally adjusted, I noticed I was in a small, dim room, chained to a wall, my dress town and barely clinging to me. I looked around and noticed a familiar shape nearby- one of the trolls from before, the smallest one.

"Good, you're awake. Listen well. This is likely to be the last time youse are gonna hear your native tongue- youse are now property of the Fae, to be sold to the highest bidder today at the auctions. Never again will youse hear your native tongue, and youse will learn to like it. We Fae don't normally learn it- useless unless youse is a collector, like my brothers an' me. Now, get up. We're already late."

He harshly pulled on my chains, leading me out of the room and into a long, even dimmer hallway. I stumbled behind him until we hit a doorway. On the other side, I could hear numerous voices shouting out, clamouring for attention. After a moment of pause, the door opened, and I was dragged into a blinding light.

When I was able to, I looked around and realized there were at least four other humans next to me- all boys, only a year or two older than me. They all had painful-looking brands burned into their arms, and from the looks of it, they looked _very_ fresh…

_ What's going to happen to me…_

Third Person's POV

The elven noble sat at the back of the crowd, easily blending in amongst the other nobles accounted at this auction. He glanced over the mortals at the front of the room- the already bought males, and the newly arrived female. She was scrawny, pathetically thin and pale, yet might still suit as a replacement for his recently-deceased slave, who'd passed of 'old age'.

"Humans can't even live to see 100 years… pathetic…" he muttered under his breath, glaring at the human as bids began.

"I have 20, do I hear 20- there, 20, going once, going-"

"I bid 30, over here!"

"30, going once, going twice- Oh, we got a heavy bidder there! 1000 for the young human female, my princess?" the auctioneer pointed to a richly-dressed elven princess near the front.

"Yes, she may prove useful to me…" her voice like wind through the leaves drifted through the room, silencing all who heard.

The noble-elf sneered- every Fae knew she mistreated her servants and slaves in the most vile ways, not using them for chores or pleasure, as dictated, but as ways to find new torture methods for her enemies- of which, she had many.

"Then, 1000 going once, 1000 going twice, 1000 going-" the noble-elf raised his hand.

"I bid 10,000 for her. Care to match that, princess?" he sneered openly.

"I do not care to match that, Elumen. You have bested me- this time." She bowed respectfully, backing down as the human girl was ushered towards Elumen forcefully. He looked her over, nodding slightly.

_She'll do._ He thought.

Jaclyn's POV

_What's going on? Who's this guy? Where's he taking me?_

I was forced into a small, cage-like enclosure as soon as I wa out of the 'auction room'. It seemed I had been bought… by an elf, no less.

I'd heard rumors about how the elves were the worst Fae to end up with- mainly because of their sadistic nature. They either used you for pleasure, or torture.

_I hope he thinks nothing of me… only uses me for simple chores…_

**A/N: You guys like? That third person's POV is gonna be used for anyone but Jaclyn, ok?**

**Also, if you are wondering what the trolls from earlier sound like… think of the bandits on the highway from 'Dragon Age Origins'. Here's the link, memorize the voices- watch?v=PNyvFKws3tQ**

**A chapter dedication- and a cookie!- to whoever guesses CORRECTLY which bandit voice belongs to which troll! ***smirks*


	4. Privacy

A/N- Ok, I am totally sorry for the long wait, guys! Got really busy with late shifts at work, finishing up my basement… then Jack Frost came and dumped five feet of snow on my city on the first damned day of Spring!

**CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?!**

Ok, a few shout-outs are in order…

**MidnightGypsie**- Ok, no one else guessed the trolls voices, so, even though you were wrong, this chapter is still dedicated to you! Here's the cookie ***hands over double-chocolate-chip cookie***

**Bunnymund's Girl**- ok, I am so sorry to disappoint you right now, and please forgive me for this… there will be sexual action on Jaclyn before she meets Bunny… and it will not be pleasant…

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED- THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS RAPE! IF YOU HATE, THEN BACK-OUT NOW! **

Also, please do not hate me- Hate Elumen. 'Nuff said.

* * *

**Third person's POV**

After leaving the auction house, Elumen took his new servant to his mansion nearby- growling in annoyance when she slowed to look around her, as if planning her escape.

_Wouldn't even be worth my time to attempt explaining to her how I saved her pathetic life… at any rate, humans can't speak, can barely manage to survive on their own. They aren't even clever enough to make their own clothing, simply stealing from the Fae whenever they can. _He thought in disgust, gripping her arm and ignoring her yelp of pain as he dragged her down the street.

When they arrived at his mansion, he shoved her through the door, quickly leading her down to the servant's quarters in the basement. There, he tosses her in with the few other human servants he had, glaring at them in disgust and disdain before closing the door, leaving them in near-darkness…

**Jaclyn's POV**

I didn't know where I was, but I had an idea- the building the elf had taken me to must have been his home, meaning the place he's thrown me into was most likely the servant's quarters, like what nobles back in my hometown used. I looked around at the other four people in the small room with me- all females.

"H-hello… who are you?" I asked nervously. One of the girls, the closest to me, stepped forward slightly. I noticed she had dark hair, almost black, and pale skin. Her clothes were rags that hung off her in tatters, barely even covering her.

What stood out the most, however, were the bruises on her upper thighs… sure signs of rape.

"I am Thalia. I am not sure who the others are, for they do not speak English as you and I do. I feel sorrow for you, my girl."

"Wh-why? What's going to happen to me?"

"The master has been working us to the bone as of late, and if we do not do an adequate job, he kills us off. The last one died of old age- she simply collapsed in the middle of cleaning his bedchambers. Trust me when I say this, dear- do not go into his bedchambers. The things he does to young girls like us…"

Suddenly, the door opened again, and before any of us could react, I was grabbed by the wrist and dragged out of the room, into a long hallway. I looked up and recognized the face of the elf from before- but he looked… different.

There was a glint in his eyes that wasn't there before.

"Please, sir, let me go!" he didn't look at me, instead choosing to growl out some sort of order at me- I suddenly remembered what the troll from earlier had said.

'_Listen well, cause this is likely the last time youse is gonna hear your native tongue…'_

_Now it makes sense, why the Fae treat us like mere slaves- because they believe we are no better than animals! We are to them what a dog or cat is to us! Except… we never make a dog or cat clean house, or…_

I shuddered as memories of horror stories told to me as a child crept into my mind- stories of how elves would rob women of their virginity in the dark of night, or how trolls would peel the flesh off a man's skull while he still had breath in his lungs…

Suddenly, I was pulled through yet another door and into what looked like… a person's private bedchambers…

_Oh, no… Thalia warned me about this… please, god, no!_

I struggled viciously, pulling against the iron grip with all I had- but it was for naught as I was tossed onto the bed, clothes torn off of me in shreds, lying on the ground as the elf pulled off his own clothes, revealing his already-hardened length in front of me. I pulled back- only to have his hands grab the back of my head and pull me forward, lining my waist with his.

He held me down, lips pulling at the skin on my neck, easily distracting me from watching what he was really doing.

Suddenly, I felt something sliding into me, between my legs. I let out a scream, yanking away, trying to get away from this nightmare, but he growled out more commands in his native tongue, possibly ordering me to be quiet, or stay still.

His eyes gleamed with anger and lust, and I found myself frozen under him as he plowed into me, robbing me of my virginity and pride all at once…

* * *

**A/N- **Ok, seriously didn't know how to end that one… never written a rape/sex scene before, so pity me if this ain't good…

I am totally accepting any/all help to fix this so it's better, though…

**Next Chapter-** Bunny to the rescue!


	5. A Gift

A/N: OMG, I M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!

god, I hate writer's block!

Hope y'all enjoy this, I'll try updating within a week, okay?

* * *

**Bunny's POV**

It'd been a while since I'd visited any of my old friends, and I'd decided that today was the day I'd visit Elumen- an old elven friend from far back.

He was a Fae, but of noble descent- meaning he had power in the Fae realm.

I shuddered as thoughts of the other Fae crept into my mind, rumors about them capturing humans- children, even!- and torturing or killing them.

Lost in my thoughts, I didn't realize where I was until I was face-to-face with Elumen's front door. I knocked on the door, and an elven maid greeted me.

"Bunny, how may I help you today? Master Elumen was not expecting… company today." The way she talked made me think she was hiding something.

"S'alright, shiela. Just wanted ta visit an old friend, is all. Can ya let me in?" I asked.

She hesitantly waved me inside, closing the door behind me and going down a nearby hall, claiming Elumen would be right out.

I took the opportunity to look around, and something hit me- the smell of blood, and hormones. Cringing slightly, I regained my composure just as Elumen came around a nearby corner.

"Bunny, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Was gonna pop in for a visit, but somethin' seems… off about ya, Elumen. Ya been getting' any sleep lately?"

His shoulders stiffened slightly, and I realized he _was_ hiding something. I looked closer at him, taking in his disheveled appearance, his tangled hair, even his clothes were rumpled- definitely not the appearance of a proud noble. Upon even closer inspection, I noticed small patches of blood on his clothes, near his legs and wrists.

_He looks like someone who has just come from a torture chamber, or woken from a nightmare …_

"Off? What could possibly be 'off' about me, my friend?"

"Well, for starters, there's blood on ya. Second, ya smell strongly of hormones, Elumen. I just got one question- who's the lucky girl?"

He seemed to visibly relax, and I knew he'd let something slip now that he thought I wasn't suspicious.

"Well, I was wondering when you'd ask that. See, she's… a friend from long ago."

"Anyone I might know?"

"Oh, no. You've never met her, I guarantee it. She's quite loud when it comes to us being in bed together, and she's rather small as well…" he seemed to not be paying attention to me, as if he didn't remember me there. "She has these eyes, that captivate you, pull you in, demand for more… she's been through a lot of pain, you see. She was captured and I bought her-"

"Bought her?" I interrupted angrily, my suspicions rising. Elumen froze, as if remembering who he was with- and realizing his mistake.

"Now, Bunny, before you jump to conclusions, she was a girl! And a human, at that! She's nothing but a concubine, a toy for pleasure!"

"Humans ain't toys for your pleasure, Elumen! Ya should know that!"

"She can't even speak, Bunny. She, like other humans, can only growl and grunt. They are not civilized!"

"Then how do ya explain the clothes they wear, the buildings they live in?!" I shouted, inches from his face. He stared back at me calmly.

"Simple- some of the lower Fae feel sympathy for those creatures, and have managed to show them how to create clothes, cook food, build homes. They are nowhere near as advanced as the Fae or even you Guardians. Admit it, Bunny- you protect the humans, when in reality, you are merely protecting animals."

"Watch who you're callin' an animal, mate." I growled, whipping out my boomerangs inches from his eyes. "Cause I'm a Bunny- the Easter Bunny."

"And people believe in you, yes, yes, I've heard this before. But you see, Fae don't need to have people believe in them to exist- we exist because we. Are. Superior. Now, I must insist you leave, but before you do…" a snap of his fingers, and I heard something shuffling around the corner. "Come out, my little Snowfall…" he said sweetly. A moment later, a small girl emerged from around the corner.

She was short, barely 5'3, her hair was short, and in a tangled mess, hanging on her shoulders. Her eyes wouldn't stop looking around, and she stayed well away from Elumen. Her clothes were filthy and wrecked beyond wear, yet she still wore them. She was thin as a twig- I could easily wrap my paws around her waist and touch finger-to-finger.

What caught my attention, though, were the bruises on her inner thighs, and the freshly-healed cuts leading up her thighs…

"What did you do to her, Elumen?"

**Jaclyn's POV**

For ten months- how I managed to keep track of the time, I'll never know, but I did, somehow- I hadn't seen the outside of the elf's bedchambers. My meals would be brought to me there- not that they were much, just bread and water- and I never left the room. The elf cast some sort of spell on me- I don't know when, but it must have been during our… 'first time'…

Now, every time he raped me, it felt just like that first time, as if he was ripping me apart from the inside.

I wasn't allowed out of his room, so it shocked me when, after a recent 'session' with me, he left for a half-hour, then called out to me using the growl-whistle noise he called me by.

I'd assumed it was a given name from him, and never said anything about it- not that he'd understand me anyway. When I came around the corner, I was greeted by the sight of a giant bunny.

He stood at least 6'1, if not 7 feet with his ears included! He had thick, soft-looking fur covering every inch of him, and while most of it was a light grey with vague hints of blue, there were markings, almost like tribal tattoos I'd seen in books from other countries, that covered his shoulders, arms, and legs. He twisted around to growl something at the elf- he seemed angry, for some reason- and I noticed the tattoos were on his back as well… and, that he had a furry tail to complete his bunny-appearance. He also had a bandolier on his back, holding two boomerangs.

They exchanged words in their native tongue, then the bunny turned to look at me, reaching out to me suddenly. I let out a small yelp and backed away, hiding behind the elf- reluctantly, I might add, but he was the only thing to hide behind. The bunny growled and snatched my wrist, pulling me to his side. He growled one more time at the elf, before pulling me to the front door I'd come through ten long months ago.

_Is he setting me free?_

To my disappointment, however, once we were outside, he kept his grip on me and tapped his foot on the ground twice, opening up a hole underneath us! I tumbled into the ground, down a long tunnel for what seemed like hours- but was most likely only a minute- before I landed on a patch of grass.

Stumbling to my feet, I shook my head in disbelief at the scene around me.

I was in some sort of underground meadow or something. I heard footsteps behind me, and whipped around to meet the gaze of the bunny from before. I backed away nervously- would he treat me the way Elumen did?

"Easy, shiela, I ain't gonna hurt ya." He said.

"Y-you speak… English?" I stammered nervously, eyes locked on him in case this was a trick.

"Yeah, s'okay, no one's gonna hurt ya here, ok?"

I found myself believing him easily, and a spark of hope lit up inside me- only to disappear as pain erupted in my head and stomach, causing me to black out screaming.

The last thing I saw was the bunny rushing towards me…

* * *

Ok, so now we know for sure- Elumen's a b****, ain't he?

So... who wants me to kill off Elumen? Gonna post a new poll on it, check out my profile!


	6. Ideas and Jack's fangirls

**Me:** Sorry this ain't an update, but I ain't gonna pull an 'April Fools prank on y'all. I just need some ideas.

So, we all agree that Elumen the noble-elf from my "In Darkness, Lies Hope" story is a self-righteous bastard that deserves to die, but I need to know how.

**Bunnymund:** Specifically, the shiela wants ta know how YOU GUYS want him ta die. I've told ya, just leave me alone with him for a few minutes, and we'll 'talk'... *runs paw over boomerangs suggestively*

**Me:** No, I told you already, only if the people ask for it. Ok, so it seems that when I post a poll, it doesn't show up! So... I guess I'll wait for the comments to pour in...

If there are no good ideas by the end of a six-day wait (six days from now, now being April 1st)... Elumen lives to torture the fanfiction world in the future. I KID YOU NOT, HE'S TIED UP, IN MY ROOM, RIGHT NOW! AND GAGGED!

**Bunnymund:** I still say off him anyways...

**Me:** No, if no one votes, then that means they WANT him to live. Got it, Bunny?

**Bunnymund:** I don't have ta like it...

**Me:** *cuddles next to Bunny* Never said you had to like it, Bunny... now, how about we get into bed? *squeals as Bunny snatches me up and throws me over shoulder, carrying me into our room*

**Bunnymund:** Oi, b'fore we go, shiela wanted ta show ya guys a video or somethin' over on YouTube... yeah, she's been teachin' me 'bout this 'Internet' thing.

Here, enjoy- think I'm doin' it right...

/watch?v=jRZlVp3590c (Jack 'n' Rapunzel)

/watch?v=N47tgKI3Pz4 (Jack 'n' Merida)

/watch?NR=1&v=oxIR16uDq_Q&feature=endscreen (Jack Frost and Mavis)

O_O Seems Jackie-boy's been around the block a few times!

**Jack:** TH-THAT'S NOT TRUE! THOSE VIDEOS ARE FAKE! THEY'RE FAKE, I TELL Y- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! *gets tackled to ground by Rapunzel, Mavis, and Merida, who proceed to drag him away* HELP ME!

**Me:** Oh, no, Jackie. I'm not taking those girls from their prize! Enjoy your night, Jack- I know I'll enjoy mine! *jumps Bunny, growling possesively*


End file.
